


[Handmade] Хранитель Сущности | Entity Keeper

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Challenge of DbD team [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crafts, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, Horror, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Тусклый свет про́клятых костей.Dim light of cursed bones.
Series: Challenge of DbD team [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж





	[Handmade] Хранитель Сущности | Entity Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - папье-маше, дерево, фанера, цокольная заготовка, нити (лавсан).  
> Materials - papier-mache, wood, plywood, primer, threads (lavsan). 
> 
> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> [Тотем](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC) | [Totems](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Totems)

Исходник | Original:  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKkM.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKkN.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKkP.png)

Фото процесса | In-progress

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKkQ.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKkS.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKkR.png)


End file.
